


Come Morning Light

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [61]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto make a stop on their road trip to admire the sunrise.





	Come Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418838) by augustgreatsword. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

The road droned on before him, and Kuroo guzzled his second soda just to stay awake. Bokuto was sprawled out in the passenger seat, held up only by the seatbelt while clutching an empty ice cream carton like it was precious gold and not rapidly warming dairy product. It was crusted on Bokuto’s face and probably a few other places he didn’t really want to think about.

He almost wanted to stop and stare for a while.

Something Bokuto had mentioned earlier, however, stuck in his head as the night sky slowly began to shift from blue to black. Grinning, Kuroo drove until he found a pull-off at the top of a sizeable hill and turned off the car, rolling down the windows to let in the crisp morning air.

Either the lack of motion or the cool breeze that gusted into the window stirred Bokuto awake, and he looked around the car despite his eyes being closed and grumbled, “Whazapping?”

“Sunrise, Kou,” Kuroo murmured, a crooked smile planting on his face as the words sunk into Bokuto’s tired brain and dragged him back to life. When he was more or less alert, Kuroo licked his thumb and wiped away a smudge of cookies ‘n’ creme from Bokuto’s chin, waggling his brows as he sucked it off his own finger. 

His nose immediately scrunched in distaste. “Why do you eat that stuff? Cookie ice cream is gross.”

Bokuto stuck out his tongue. “You’re lucky I love you. That’s grounds for divorce in at least forty countries.”

“No, it’s not.” Kuroo harrumphed, but his mouth curved into a smile when he shunted away the ridiculous half of Bokuto’s declaration and hovered over the far better one. “Love you too, Kou.”

Their eyes met, and they both leaned forward to fasten their lips together, the angle awkward but more than all right with Kuroo. After all, that was why they were there. They set out to see the country side by side because there was no one else they’d rather be with.

The mood shifted when Bokuto swatted him in the arm and said, “Dude, we’re gonna miss it!”

“Miss what?”

Kuroo followed Bokuto’s hand as he pointed out the windshield to the eastern horizon. Brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows leached up from behind the hills, painting the sky with a vivid palette of warmth and chasing away the cold blue of night.

“Oh, wow.” Kuroo linked his hand with Bokuto’s between them, and they leaned their shoulders together as they watched the morning come hot, bright, and incredible. 

It was well past daylight before they left the pull-off, and they didn’t make it far before they found a town and a cut-rate motel where they could both get a little rest and maybe something else just as beautiful as taking in the magnificent experience of dawn with your best guy.


End file.
